


The Boy & The Girl.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "The Boy" [1]
Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Post-Canon, Suspense, Thriller, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: In which the main character / the reader travels to England by herself and stays in the Heelshire estate. Unbeknownst to her, though, she is being watched.Whether she is read as "the main character" or as "the reader" can be kind of ambiguous and / or can probably be left to preference, I guess, because there are some character-specific details - that might not necessarily match up with everyone that reads this story - that I wrote into the story, which I'm not really / usually inclined to do for "reader-insert" works, so ... either way, I guess.(I started to write this piece of work on 10 November 2016.)





	The Boy & The Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, usually for reader-insert works, I'll put something like "[your name]", but I didn't originally write this with that (I wrote this first part on 10 November 2016). I actually wrote it like this: "_____". And I also wrote some specific things, like: she's from the USA, and she's in her early twenties, which ... I am kind of not really inclined to do so when it comes to reader-inserts, because - obviously - not every one is a twenty-something year old that is / was from the USA. So ... if you want to read it as an ambiguous character / as yourself, then ... I mean ... anyway(s)! Like, it doesn't have to just be seen as a "reader-insert" work, I guess.

This story takes places a little bit of a while after Greta Evans left the Heelshire estate, in turn ... leaving Brahms Heelshire to die, which he does not.

Brahms survives to then repair the porcelain doll, but his wound(s) has / have healed badly.

He might have had a small concussion from being hit over the head with a blunt object by Malcolm, which he even suspected as much, and - even though the slight bump on his head had long since healed - his abdominal wound and his heart had not ... or, at the least, not properly.

A few months later, a young girl by the name of _____ would come into his life.

She was running away.

Maybe not in the cliché sense. She wasn't running away from the "hustle and bustle" of life in the United States of America, she wasn't travelling to get inspiration for a book, and she wasn't running away from some kind of an evil ex-Boyfriend.

_____ was running away because of her mental health, which was definitely complicated to say the least.

Social interaction and self-disclosure could "sometimes" be complicated for her, and she tended to fixate a lot. She also dealt with some other things as well.

_____ was in her early twenties, and she had never been outside of the United States of America.

She had never necessarily been overly fond of England, but - somehow - that was where she ended up going. It was as if she had been called there ... supernaturally ... or something.

She had remembered hearing - or, actually, reading - something (like an article) about an abandoned house, but it (the article) had been small (and kind of vague) and not very popular or very influential.

The old couple that had lived there had gone missing and were presumed to be dead.

And that was where she consciously / unconsciously decided to go.

She opted to travel by the way of a boat instead of an airplane, and then she proceeded to travel by the way of a train when she got there.

[Fast forward to the girl, having already arrived in England.]

When _____ arrived in England, she decided to stop at a restaurant to eat. Whilst she was there, she overheard some people (at the small bar area of the restaurant) talking about the very house that she had previously read about.

They confirmed her beliefs and what she had heard - or, rather, had read - about the house, being empty. It had been owned by a wealthy family called the Heelshires.

It was still unclear if the building would ever be re-sold, or if it might end up eventually being foreclosed. This confirmed her idea to stay there ... to "hide out" there (if you will) ... even more.

It was abandoned (which it had been for months), its future in real estate was unclear (for now), and nobody had really seemed to be too eager to set foot on and / or near the property.

She was wondering why the family had abandoned the house and why they had gone missing when her silent questions were answered.

The Heelshires were (apparently) found dead.

_____'s mind was officially made up. She decided to officially carry on with her semi-plan. No more doubts. It seemed like a fitting opportunity.

She paid the bill, got up, and started to leave.

She thought that she heard something about a child, a son, but she had already left the restaurant before she could hear anything else.

Did the Heelshires have a son?

She almost started to vaguely question it when her attention was drawn elsewhere, and she became distracted.

[Fast forward to the girl's arrival at the Heelshire estate.]

When _____ arrived at the Heelshire estate, she tried to be very careful not to attract attention to herself.

She had walked for a little ways, had taken a taxi for a part of the way, and then had walked for the rest of the way.

She slightly opened the big gates and stepped onto the property. She had made it a point to open and to close the gates slowly and quietly.

When she got to the house, she stopped in front of it and gazed across its expansive size and its sophisticated appearance.

She made her way up to the door, almost thinking that she had seen a curtain move (with her peripheral vision / out of the corners of her eyes), but she brushed it off as - probably - nothing.

When she reached for the doorknob and attempted to turn it, she discovered that the door was unlocked. Well, that certainly did make things easier.

She hadn't exactly been sure if the door (or, at the least, one of the doors ... or one of the windows) would be unlocked, or if she would have to find another way to get it ... another way of entry.

Thankfully, she didn't need to take any drastic measures to get inside for the house. She wasn't really trying to do anything that would be really illegal, after all.

But no one even lived there anymore ... right? And the door was already unlocked ... right? And the house hadn't officially been re-claimed by anyone in the family or by any governmental institutions ... right?

_____ stepped inside of the house and was greeted by an expansive view of what was inside (and, of course, she closed the door behind her).

The inside of the house was certainly "matched up" to (or "lived up" to) the outside of the house appearance-wise (size-wise).

The interior had also been decorated just as lavishly as the exterior had appeared to seem (and maybe even seemed to hint at).

She could see a staircase and some large rooms off to each side from where she stood in the entranceway.

She ignored her thoughts of exploring the first floor of the house first, immediately deciding to follow her impulse of going up the stairs and of exploring whatever was up there (on the second floor). It was like she was being drawn to some invisible force.

Little did she know that she was being (and had been) watched. Even before she had stepped inside of the house, she was being watched.

When _____ got to the top of the staircase, she immediately saw a paint of the Heelshire family on the wall. It was almost kind of eerie, but - nonetheless - still pretty posh. Most "regular" families would probably not necessarily have such heirlooms.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the little boy (before the middle-aged couple) in the painting.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone tries to so-called "correct" my use of the term "a little ways", it's kind of like a colloquialism that basically combines the term "a little bit of a while" with the term "a little bit of the way".
> 
> Also, just as a disclaimer ... I'm not necessarily trying to endorse any "illegal" activities. Apparently, in England, a previous owner of a house losing the right to kick an "adverse possesor" (basically like a squatter) out of that specific house after about / around 12 years (so ... apparently, that doesn't really seem to be very much of a crime). Plus, the house in the story was / is: abandoned, un-claimed, and unlocked. The main character is not necessarily trying to commit any "criminal" offenses.
> 
> "She had remembered hearing - or, actually, reading - something (like an article) about an abandoned house, but it (the article) had been small (and kind of vague) and not very popular or very influential." = This part could be emphasizing the fact that maybe she doesn't exactly remember where she had seen it, so perhaps she tries to recall it, and then - indeed - it had been an article about the house that she had read.
> 
> I use parentheses in my writing(s) sometimes ... whether they are either articles or stories. I can be kind of descriptive sometimes, so I think that clarifying things in parentheses can kind of add to that. If I had only said "it" in the above sentence, then it could be mistaken as talking about the house when what was really being talked about was the article.
> 
> Different people have different writing styles and / or different opinions sometimes.
> 
> Maybe some authors avoid using certain forms of punctuation in their own stories that I don't necessarily avoid.


End file.
